


Erotic Encounters: Alleria's Adventures

by kaddra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blackmail, Exhibitionism, F/M, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra
Summary: As Alleria Windrunner prepares to return to active war duty, she is awoken in the middle of the night from a strange dream. Finding herself unable to return to her uneasy sleep, she comes up with something else to occupy herself with.
Kudos: 3





	1. Alleria Alone

The campaign on Argus has finally ended and after countless years of war Alleria and Turalyon finally get to return home to a changed Azeroth. Their respite is a short one, however, as tensions flare up yet again between the Horde and the Alliance. Separated from her lover who had run off to defend his people, and with dark thoughts and tempting whispers hounding her every moment, Alleria wakes from an uneasy sleep in her temporary chambers within Stormwind Keep.

A sheen of sweat covered her body and had begun to spread to her sheets, making them sticky and uncomfortable as Alleria Windrunner shot up from her mattress, drawing a dagger she had hidden under her pillow in an equally swift motion. The elf shot a quick glance first towards the door, then to the window, before she allowed herself a breath as her eyes settled on the wall opposite her bed. She closed her eyes for a second in order to focus on muffling the voices in her head but the effort was fruitless. Again she opened her eyes and let them fall to her own body, realizing suddenly how damp her restless sleep had made the sheets. Sighing heavily, she put down the dagger and rose out of bed. Flipping the blanket made no difference as the fabric was sweaty all the way through, so Alleria opted to simply toss it to the floor and find another solution. On her way to the wardrobe, she stopped by the large window she had left partially ajar and opened it widely. The breeze made her body tingle as the cold sensation danced across her skin, as Alleria sat herself down on the window sill.

«Still up, I see,» she said to no one in particular, gazing at the moon. It was still the middle of the night and Alleria knew she needed to rest before her deployment the following morning, but for now she was content just staring at the moon, taking in the sight of yet another wonderful thing she had missed greatly about Azeroth in the many years she had been away. The view of Stormwind resembled an empty landscape dotted with fireflies which seemed not to move, but only gently stirring in the cold breeze. Here and there the beautiful monotony was disturbed by strings of silver snaking through the plains, the cannals of Stormwind gently lit up by the moon's light. Alleria's keen eyes honed in on a tavern in the city's older district, from which a steady stream of patrons were pouring out. Soldier's enjoying their final night home, Alleria thought to herself, and memories of Silvermoon flashed in her mind as she remembered the Second War. She had left Azeroth in turmoil, spent many years waging what her husband had deemed a righteous war, only to return home where things seemed nearly identical to when she had left. The elf sighed again, shuddering slightly now that the sweat on her skin had been chilled by the air, goose pimples appearing on her arms. 

As she prepared to retreat into the warm chambers she had been given to resume her rest, a noise pierced the air, grabbing Alleria's attention. It sounded like a woman, though she could not be sure until the sound echoed again through the city streets. Moments later Alleria spotted the source, and felt her cheeks redden and her heart beat faster. It was indeed a woman, though she was not exactly in trouble by the looks of things. Even the former Ranger General of Silvermoon's eyes were not sharp enough to make out details at this range, but what Alleria did see was that there were three people huddled closely together in an alley north-east of Old Town, by the wall. Two men with a woman between them, dimly lit by a brazier hanging from the tall stone wall. The woman's sounds had stopped as one of the men had begun kissing her, as the two embraces like old lovers. Alleria may have thought it cute, had it not been for the second man, standing behind the woman, who was busy shamelessly groping the woman's rear under her short skirt. The elf kept staring despite her own protests as the men slowly began undressing the woman completely and laying her down between them, each taking an entrance. The red in Alleria's cheeks deepened as she realized she was no longer cold, and that she had absent-mindedly begun sucking on finger.Though now aware, she did not stop as the men rhythmically pushed in and out of the woman like cogs in a machine, one in, one out, and then a repeat of the motions. Alleria was sure the woman's moaning would have continued had her mouth not been used for other things, but the lack of audio did not disrupt her guilty enjoyment of the spectacle.

«What stamina,» the she-elf gasped to herself after ten minutes of blatant staring, during which the men had not displayed any sign of exhaustion. A smile crept across her lips as finally an escalation occured, but she was torn between disappointment and further excitement as the three simply swapped poses. Now, one man was lying on his back as the woman straddled him, while the other man stood up and enjoyed her mouth. This went on for another few minutes as Alleria began using her other hand to gently tease her thighs, before a groan escaped the standing man as he stopped thrusting. A few seconds later and he pulled out of her, and just after he had done so the other man also stopped moving as the woman let loose another howl. Seemingly spent and content, the three individuals each got dressed before the two men handed the woman a large sack of what Alleria presumed was gold. Her act of voyeurism had served as ample foreplay, a realization Alleria came to as soon as she brushed her hand across her panties and felt a jolt of electricity arc through her upon contact. Removing her hand she stared at her wettened digit before giving it a gentle lick. 

The blonde elf deliberated whether to stay in the comfortable window sill where people could see her, or to go back inside and finish her business privately. Toying with the idea of possibly seeing more debauchery on the streets below, she rose to her feet only long enough to remove her panties before she once again seated herself on the wide stone slab. As she did so, a trail of wetness clung to her thighs as the fabric was removed from her private spot, and with a deft toss the undergarment ended up in the same pile as her bedsheets. Now back in position, Alleria began gently running one hand across her slit, as she used the other for support. Occasionally the buildup of moisture on her fingers was raised up to her face where an eager tongue lapped up the juice, before diving straight back down to gather more. A few moments later Alleria could no longer resist, and as she penetrated her warm folds with her index finger a shudder of relief went through her system as a slight moan escaped her lungs. The finger slowly thrusted in an out, reaching further and further each time before another finger was added to the mix, and another soft moan left her. 

The other hand, which up until this point had served to make sure its owner would not lose her balance and tumble out of the window forsook its duty and instead traced its way up Alleria's thighs and stomach before it came into contact with the sheer material of her bra. Continuing onwards, the dexterous fingers found the clasp inbetween the cups and opened them up. Another shudder went through Alleria's being as she added a third finger, and she closed her eyes in bliss just as the bra loosened its hold on her breasts and began to fall. Too late to recover, Alleria could only watch as the bright blue underwear was taken by a gust of wind, carrying it down to the unlit lake. If the circumstances were different, Alleria may have felt bad for the poor patrolling guard who would wind up finding her discarded underwear, but in the moment all she could think of was the possibility of whomever finding it taking it home to do with as they wished. The naughty thoughts mixed with the sensation of three fingers steadily thrusting into her vagina, now up to the second knuckles, and soon she felt the familiar buildup of orgasm, and she let it out with no hesitation. Warmth showered her fingers and her nipples became even more sensitive as she came down from the throes of pleasure she had denied herself for so long, but she was not finished.

Aware that the volume of her orgasmic wail could probably be heard far and wide, she let herself slide down from the window sill and onto the wooden floor, the juices that had spilled out of her acting as lubrication as she impacted with a wet thud. Soon enough her fingers were back at it again, only this time her second hand had joined in, and had begun gently drawing circles on her clitoris. Blissful and eager, Alleria clenched her eyes shut and rested the back of her head against the wall as she focused solely on the movement of her slick fingers and the pleasure they could continue to give her. Another climax made itself known on the distant horizon as she was stirred back to reality by a warm, wet entity making contact with her lips. Opening her eyes in shock, she saw that a transluscent purple mass had materialized in the air in front of her, and as she watched it it grew and took form. First the sphere became jagged as if it was growing spikes, but soon enough the spokes grew in length and Alleria realized their exact purpose. Adamant that the void was not something she should fear, she resigned herself to the mercy of the tentacles that had appeared out of thin air and shut her eyes again, still thrusting in and out of herself. As expected, one of the tentacles soon began caressing her lower and upper lips before forcing itself between the two, filling her mouth with a warm, gelly-like appendage. It seemed to never end as the tentacle steadily forced itself into her mouth and down her throat, where it finally stopped for a moment. Eyes still closed, Alleria felt another pair of tentacles each encircle her breasts and begin to tease her hardened, sensitive nipples with a mix of licks and slaps, eliciting iregular moans from the she-elf. Finally, a thick tentacle snaked its way around Alleria's stomach and began prodding her rear, teasing the opening and prodding her entrance. All at once, the four tentacles let loose a barrage of jarring movements, the two wrapped around her boobs squeezing harder and faster, while the one in her mouth and the one teasing her asshole began violently thrusting in and out. Immediately Alleria was overcome with pleasure and shock, but knew better than to resist the void, especially when she in her heart knew she wanted it. Resuming the movements of her own hands with renewed vigor, another orgasm soon crested the hill and filled her entire body with bliss, shortly followed by another, and then another, until the elf lost count. 

When she awoke to a series of impatient knocks on her door, Alleria's mind lagged several seconds behind reality as she got a grasp of her bearings. She was laying on the floor in a pool of her own sexual juices, face down in a puddle of what she hoped was mostly saliva, but knew better. The rays of sunlight that penetrated her still open window shone straight down onto her naked body as she turned her head to investigate, as she saw that no part of her skin wasn't covered in either red imprints or dried liquid. Her crotch still warm and oozy, she turned over to her back only to find even more red imprints on her chest and stomach, as well as her trimmed bush utterly sticky with arousal. As she brought up a hand to wipe her blonde locks from her face, she realized that it too was sticky with womanly juices as it stuck to her skin. The sound of a heavy door opening and the movement of two heavily armed pairs of feet reminded her of why she had woken up in the first place, but it was already too late. Timidly, she turned around.

«Lady Alleria, apologies for the disturbance but your contingent is all ready and wait--» the royal guardsman's voice died in his throat as his eyes scanned the sight in front of him. His compatriot, dressed in identical plate armor, first tried to appear gentlemanly and look away, but crumbled a few seconds later. Both were now oogling the naked high elf in front of them, with dishevelled hair and lying in a pool of water. The man who had spoken cleared his throat. «Shall we... Come back in a while, Lady Windrunner?» he said hesitantly, his comrade still dumbstruck by what was in front of him. Alleria, just as stunned, took a while to respond, her cheeks blushing once more.

«Yes, thank you commander... I will be out momentarily...» she said in a weak voice as she cupped her head in her hands, sheltering her face from the embarassment. The two guards took another few seconds to prepare themselves before their orders sank in, and they begrudgingly turned and headed again for the door. «Only... can you two please not say anything about this to anyone?» She added upon hearing their armored boots again begin to move.

«Certainly, m'lady. Only... Uh... The royal scryer is said to be quite a blabbermouth.» The guard who until this point had stayed silent replied meekly. «Did no one tell you about the wartime protocols in the Keep before your arrival?» He leaped at the chance to take one final gander at the naked elf woman lying there as he turned around to wait for a reply, only to find her shimmering blue eyes already staring directly at him.

«No...» she replied, her shoulders dropping slightly. As the man gave a nod and followed his peer out the door, her attention returned to her own nude form, still sparkling from the eventful night. «I guess they didn't...»


	2. Alleria in the Mage Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that her morning session was not as private as she had believed, Alleria Windrunner makes for the royal archmage's office to sort out the mess before it escalates beyond her reach. Her tactics fail her, however, as the cunning archmage demands a price for his silence.

War, turmoil and chaos rages across Azeroth's varied landscapes, though Alleria Windrunner's mind is focused on another matter entirely. After a brief respite in Stormwind Keep the former Ranger General was to take a squadron of her finest through a portal to Stromgarde where she would join her husband Turalyon in the heated conflict. Her plans were unknowingly foiled by her own actions, however, when a session of self-pleasure turned out to not be as private an affair as Alleria had assumed. After having told her units to stand down for the time being, the revered high elf now sets her eyes on the Mage Tower, fearful that every second she wastes may lead to her secret being exposed.

Though it was still early in the day, the streets of Stormwind were littered with people of all races who had begun their daily orders of business. Humans, native to the city as well as refugees from other kingdoms carried crates, barrels and bags stamped with various emblems and seals, while dwarves and gnomes carted their ores and ingots to and from the trade district and their workshops and forges. Alleria even saw a pack of night elven refugees huddled together on the bank of the canals, and felt a tinge of pity well up within her as she didn't stop to make sure they were well taken care of. The Ranger General had other pressing matters, however, so the elves were passed by swiftly. 

One thing all of these people, refugees, commoners and mustering soldiers alike all had in common though, was the reverence they held for one of the Alliance's finest and most decorated heroes. Never one for crowds, Alleria passed by most of them with a blush as she thought back to the mission at hand, and how all of these people would react if her secret came out. A woman pleasuring herself alone in private while her husband is elsewhere would likely not be an issue, but in a city like Stormwind where the Holy Light is revered above all else, what would the people think if they knew a beloved hero from the Second War had taken the Void into her soul, and unleashed it for such a carnal purpose? It would spell the end of her reputation and could even see her expelled from the Alliance, and then where could she go? Quel'thalas had shut her out and thrown in their lot with the orcs and trolls, so that was also an unlikely option.

Cursing herself for throwing her only bra from the tower the night before, Alleria felt strangely naked as she crossed under the archway leading into the small park where the Mage Tower stood, despite it being virtually impossible for others to notice as her armored tunic covered her bosom well enough without it. With soundless steps she ascended the ramp and soon found herself within the warm interior, lights flickering on the walls as the large portal to the upper floor swirled in the rainbow's colors. To her relief the room was mostly empty as the mages of Stormwind clearly were not in as much of a rush as the other citizens to get an early start to the day, with only a couple of young pages lazily scattered around copying notes and signing letters. Without a sound Alleria stepepd through the portal and felt her vision go blurry for just an instant before she found herself in a much larger room, impossibly large in fact in relation to the outside proportions of the tower. The cobbled path ahead of her was beset on both sides by ramps leading up to several other portals, each to a different Alliance holding, and dead ahead was a T-junction that split off into two new corridors, both of a similar make to the one in front of her. Knowing just where to go, Alleria jogged past the soundless wardens and the humming portals and took a left at the crossroad, before scurrying up another set of stairs on one of the sides. A large wooden door met her at the top, to which she administered a few confident thuds.

«Eh, just a second!» a voice echoed from beyond the door, as Alleria crossed her arms in expectation. No doubt a scrying orb had shown the frail old man inside exactly who had come knocking, so the high elf decided to put on a stern expression even before they were face to face. A couple of minutes passed before the door creaked open seemingly on its own accord, and a dimly lit interior revealed itself to Alleria. «Come in, do come in my friend! I would have thought you and yours would have been off by now, so what do I owe to this meeting?» Archmage Malin's words were kind, though the sly grin across his mouth and the glint in his eyes told Alleria all she needed to know regarding his feigned ignorance. As he sat there in his scarlet robe with his fingers intertwined on a large mahogany desk, Alleria took the initiative and wandered into the office before answering, reaching all the way up to his desk and planting her arms on the matted wood. The smell was unbearably stale in the Archmage's quarters, and clouds of dust appeared with each step she took on the heavy blue rug, stained with several kinds of liquid. The four windows scattered around the walls were covered up with heavy curtains of a similar make to the rug, letting very little light shine through. The entirety of the office was instead lit up by a large chandelier in the center, and several smaller candles on the table and on his many shelves.

«Word has reached my ears that during wartimes such as these the security of the Keep is kept to the highest degree,» Alleria began slowly, as she resisted the urge to take her hands off the dirty table. Archmage Malin simply nodded in agreement, seemingly waiting for Alleria to get to the point. Hesitating slightly, she continued, still maintaining eye contact with the creepy old man. «I assume this includes constant scrying on several if not all the rooms within the castle, would this be correct?» The old man's grin widened as Alleria saw a slight glimmer in his eyes go out.

«You would be correct in that assessment, lady Windrunner. Your ears hear the truth, and what fine ears they are.» The words made Alleria's cheeks burn with fury at the inappropriate remark, but she resisted the urge and instead simply scowled at the old creep. «I assume you are here to talk about the certain little naughty incident I observed last night, perhaps beg me not to go to the nobles with what I saw? Or even the clergy, I cannot imagine they would take lightly to such a grave... Indecency.» The threat shattered Alleria's resolve and she cursed herself for having such a visible reaction, though the damage had been done and she had lost the advantage. Of course King Anduin and most of the other leaders knew about her ties to the Void, but what would the common people and the holy men do if they knew that their own High King had kept such a secret from them?

«How much?» she spat at him after contemplating for a while, refocusing her attention to the old man's eyes. Her hope was short-lived as the man simply began to laugh, looking away from her for the first time since she had entered.

«I'm an Archmage of Stormwind and a trusted advisor to the High King, woman. I have all the gold I could ever hope to spend for the duration of my life.» As he regained his composure his long fingers untangled and slowly came to rest on the table, centimeters from Alleria's own. «My price is simple, and I've already stated it. I want you to beg.» Yet again fury sparked up within Alleria, and yet again she barely managed to supress it as she rose to her full height, dragging her hands from the table and leaving clear marks were the thick layer of dust had been disturbed. The Archmage sat in silence.

«You're out of your mind, Malin.» As much as she tried to resist, a slight darkness mingled with her words as the power within her threatened to explode all over the frail man. «I'm to prostrate myself before you and plead for your word not to out me as a monster? Give you my dignity, kiss your ring maybe? Forget it!» the final statement came out stronger than Alleria had wanted, and as the final syllable escaped her mouth a glob of spit followed along and hit the Archmage right in the face. Her instinct was to apologize, but she steadied herself with a reminder that he didn't deserve it. The Archmage lifted a hand to wipe away the spit, and as he again opened his eyes and met Alleria's the glimt that had once been there had been replaced by an unstoppable inferno. The man shot to his feet with a speed Alleria had not expected and in her unprepared state she flinched as he towered to his full height, the grin now momentarily replaced with a stern scowl. 

«Many strange things have I seen in the castle through the years, and like then I had initially thought to make you ask nicely, but I am fraid that offer is now off the table.» The already dark interior dimmed even more as he began to walk around the gigantic desk, and not a sound could be heard but his footsteps as he slowly made his way over to come face to face with Alleria, who despite her lack of confidence stood her ground. The smile returned, viler than ever, as Archmage Malin spoke once more. «An elven bitch, meddling in powers beyond her control, fucks herself silly in my own city and expects me to wave it away with a dumb smile? No, lady Windrunner. War hero or no, there are some limits to even your influence.» A long, bony hand emerged from a dusty red sleeve and gently cupped Alleria's face, the cold touch sending shivers down her spine in more ways than one. «You will beg, there is no doubt about that.»

Defeated and clueless as to how to wiggle out of her predicament, Alleria simply sighed and closed her eyes, opening them a second later but now focusing on the man's feet, refusing to give him the satisfaction of gazing into her blue eyes. A second bony hand emerged from the other sleeve, only this one traveled further up and began to caress the elf's ear, as Alleria shuddered again. Still refusing to look him in the eye, she finally spoke.

«What exactly would you ask of me, archmage?» The final syllable was drawn out and exaggerated, a fact Malin did not ignore. As the smile returned to his lips, he licked his tongue with an audible sound which sent another shiver down Alleria's spine as she tried to step away. The hand on her cheek instantly shot to her exposed midriff with similar speed to his earlier display, and with surprising strenght he held her in place.

«You silly elf, I always knew your race was daft but even so you are extreme, are you not? I have already told you, slut. I want you to beg – on your knees.» With that he withdrew both of his hands and took a step back, now leaning on the immense table as he waited for her to obey his order. Resigned to her fate, knowing that not doing as he commanded could possibly lead to civil war in Stormwind, Alleria gingerly took a step back and began to fall to her knees, the chains of her armor clinking softly. «No, no, what on earth do you think you are doing?» Alleria jumped at the loud protest, and straightened herself as she unwillingly looked into his eyes again, now filled with another sort of fire entirely. «Your ridiculous armor, take it off first.»

For the third time in the span of thirty minutes, Alleria felt her insides churn as her innate rage threatened to level this entire section of the tower, and for the third time she suppressed the urge, knowing that it would only expand upon her problems. A fire burned in her own eyes as she scowled at the old man, though she inevitably did as he had ordered and raised her arms to begin unbuckling her top. As the clang of metal filled the room, Archmage Malin licked his lips yet again as the heavy gilded steel bikini came loose, now held up only by Alleria's other hand as she held it over her breasts. With a defeated expression the Ranger General took hold of one of the cups and slowly slid it off her curves, exposing her bare to the old pervert.

«Another sign that your race was born to breed, lady Windrunner? You do not even feel the urge to put on underwear before you face your enemies.» The mockery in his voice was apparent without Alleria looking in his direction for proof, as she instead elected to once more set her eyes on the dusty floor. A fake, exaggerated gasp erupted from the Archmage as he raised a hand to his mouth in feigned shock. «Or perhaps the reason for your lack of decency is tied to your nocturnal activities, and that the bra you so willfully discarded out the window last night was your only one? Oh well, it matters little whether this was an act of lewd exhibitionism or if you truly are this bad at planning, as it pleases me all the same.» With a steady step forward Malin rose from his seat on the table and made an attempt at closing the gap between the two, now standing a meter at most away from Alleria, whose cheeks burned red as her eyes still stared stubbornly at the floor. «Either way I apologize for the disruption, you were in the middle of something.» He said after a pregnant pause, urging her to go back to stripping. Even without diverting her eyes, however, Alleria couldn't help but notice the bulge that had appeared in the archmage's robes as he stepped toward her.

With her shapely breasts exposed to the old man, removing the boots and gloves she had entered the room with seemed tame in comparison, but once Alleria began undoing her belt buckle she hesitated. Malin, now impatient to see the elven woman in all her bare glory, closed the gap between them with another long step and cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes at long last.

«Remember that with every minute you dally I think of new ways to humiliate you, so it would be in your best interests to get a move on, slut.» In an act Alleria percieved as vengeance, the final harsh word came with a spray of saliva that hit her right between her eyes, covering her forehead and even parts of her nose. Taking advantage of her shock, Malin delivered a slap to one of Alleria's breasts that caused her to howl in pain, before again stepping back to let her continue. Alleria now saw that the bulge between his legs had grown substantially, and though she wanted to she knew sure as sunlight that if she made a move to wipe the spit off her face, she would be reprimanded further. Electing to leave it in place, she again brought her hands down to her belt and unbuckled it with renewed haste, before throwing it onto the pile of discarded armor she had built by her feet. All that was left now was her pants and the woolly panties she had put on shortly after waking up earlier. 

«I bet you are already gushing down there, are you not?» the archmage said with another vile grin, his words like acid in Alleria's ears. Just as he said that, Alleria suddenly became aware of herself, and sure enough she felt a familiar warmth emanating from between her thighs. This can't be. No, no, no this is impossible. Her stern expression broke as her own body betrayed her, and she knew the archmage could read her like an open book. Fuck, this can't be happening, why is this happening? «You still have at least another garment on, lady Windrunner.» How is he doing this to me? «Maybe two, though from what I've seen that's highly unlikely.» Fuckfuckfuck nonono. «Carry on, bare your secrets and your flesh to me.»

Alleria again had no choice but to obey, the archmage's prior threat of worsened punishment ringing in her head as she undid the two buttons on each side, before sliding her hands in underneath the green leather and slowly pulling down the garment, leaving her panties in place for now. 

«Very good, just like that, very good. Actually, turn around, first. I want to see you from behind. Yes just like that, slower.» Despite Malin's barrage of commands and corrections, Alleria actually found it much easier to undress after she turned away, as it meant she could stare directly at the heavy wooden door rather than at the old pervert. She had to wiggle her thighs in a way that seemed to please the archmage as she pushed her pants over the curves of her ass, and after that she elected to simply let go of the fabric and let it fall on its own, before she stepped out of the now crumpled pile of leather that had seconds before preserved what was left of her modesty.

«Shall I turn back around?» Alleria nearly gagged simply from asking such a question, but she had learned by now not to do anything that could displease the old creep. A slight pause filled the dusty, dark office before a response came.

«No, take off those pretty panties and pick them up first,» the voice cackled, but Alleria was having none of it. Forgetting the silent vow she had reaffirmed to herself seconds earlier, she turned around in fury and came face to face with the archmage, who had taken the time to liberate his member from under the folds of his heavy robe, and was stroking it eagerly. He stopped as soon as she disobeyed him, however, and again his eyes filled with rage as he stepped towards her, stopping only once he was close enough that his member almost touched her stomach. «Very well,» he said, staring into her blue eyes. «Since I cannot expect you to follow simple instructions, I will have to take matters into my own hands. This is your last chance, kneel.» 

Terrified and angry, both with the old man as well as her own body which even now showed further signs of betrayal, Alleria, forehead still glistening with saliva, obeyed and sank to her knees, her face now centimeters away from the impressively sized cock the archmage had revealed. Again she cursed herself for even thinking the thought, but in her heart of hearts she was forced to admit to herself that it did look quite exquisite. 

«From what I saw you do with those tendrils before, one single cock can hardly prove difficult for you, but I offer it to you regardless as you have disappointed me before. Convince me that you possess at least some skill, Windrunner.» Internally torn between giving in to her desires to get it over with and end biting the exposed member before storming out the door, reason once again overcame impulsiveness as Alleria leaned in so her tongue could reach the exposed head. A salty taste first filled her mouth as the already glistening penis made impact with her tongue, and Alleria decided to take things slow as she opted to simply draw circles around the crown in an attempt to get this over with quickly, a technique she had learned in her youth. Malin had other plans however, as he soon enough grabbed a fistful of Alleria's blonde hair to hold her still and began to thrust aggressively into her tight orifice. 

«Wait, hold on a second!» is what Alleria had tried to say, but the actual noise that came out of her mouth was more like a mix of grunts and gasps, utterly incoherent to anyone as Malin wasted no time bottoming out inside of her, filling her mouth and even parts of her throat with each thrust. Soon enough she felt like she had difficulty breathing, and tears soon began to form in the corners of her eyes, before they were unleashed by inertia and began trailing down her cheeks, taking parts of her day-old mascara with them. The onslaught continued for another several minutes, and as if by divine intervention Malin put a stop to the skullfucking just as Alleria felt her vision go blurry and she felt herself begin to lose conciousness. 

«Isn't this what you want?» Malin gasped, the pace of his thrusts clearly having taken a toll on his stamina as well, the smile still glued to his face as Alleria's vision cleared up again. His bony fingers released her hair, and as the firm grip Alleria had come to rely on for balance vanished she tumbled backwards onto the cold, dusty floor, yelping as she impacted with a dull thud. «My, my, so I was right after all.» Alleria's attention was so focused on staring daggers at the old man as she regained her breath that it took her longer than it should have to notice exactly where his eyes rested. Realization crept in slowly as she reluctantly followed his eyeline down, soon followed by an uneasy dread as she saw the large wet spot her own body had produced without her consent. «Why I could just dance, but I think there are other ways for me to express my glee and gloat at the same time.» Frozen in panic, stunned by how aroused she had become despite her every fibre wanting to resist, Alleria could do nothing as the old man waved his arms in circular motions. Soon enough her body levitated off the cold floor as Malin directed her towards his desk, and with another thud she fell down onto a pile of documents.

The archmage approached, still fully dressed but with his cock peeking out from under his robe. Again the pale, bony fingers reached for Alleria, this time finding the supple flesh of her thighs as he pried her legs apart to give him a view of her most private area, glistening with moisture under the thin fabric of her panties.

«You'll excuse me, my back is no longer what it was so I am afraid we will need to use the desk from now on.» With another practiced wave of his now free hands Alleria felt the slightest drop in pressure on her clit as a ripping sound thundered between the walls. In silent victory, Malin carefully picked up the now ruined panties and raised them to his face, giving an exaggerated sniff as he waited for Alleria's reaction. As expected, the high elven bitch was done protesting, and as a reward he elected to give her panties back, after crumpling them into a tight ball. Placing one hand on Alleria's thigh for support, he leaned in and with the other bony hand he stuffed the wet fabric into the elf's mouth, gagging her with her own possession and forcing her to taste herself while he prepared for the next part of his ritual. Alleria's eyes widened in shock though she couldn't speak as a bony finger carefully ran along her oozing slit, sending pangs of pleasure through the woman. Back and forth, up and down the finger trailed before it was joined by another, and then another. Soon Malin's other hand was brought to Alleria's clit where it began to steadily put pressure on it, gently rubbing circles around it. 

«Do you see now, Windrunner? I can be gentle if I want to. Your earlier behaviour, however, has not made you deserving of this side of me, so I am afraid from now on I will need to repay you in kind.» Alleria resisted the urge to mumble a protest through the sweet woolly gag as Malin removed his hands, soon replaced by the cock that had minutes earlier violated her throat. Excited, though she would never admit to it, Alleria secretly looked forward to having the impressive member fill her up, but again her hopes turned sour as Malin guided himself slightly lower than the blonde had expected.

«No, no! Noooo--» she tried, but on the other side of the gag Malin heard nothing but a series of mphs!, the latter of which gradually turned into a prolonged wail as he inserted himself into her virgin asshole. No, no, by the Light and Void, no! The pain was almost unbearable. I've never taken anything there! White hot pain coursed through her system with every thrust. Not even Turalyon! A warm gush of arousal emerged from her denied cunt and flowed down to act as lubrication. Fuckfuckfuck! A feeling unlike anything Alleria had ever felt before revealed itself in her core. Ah! Ah! Ahh! Malin wrapped a long hand around her thigh as he leaned in closer, grunting harder and harder with each thrust. It's- I can't, it's too mu-- Alleria's eyes shot open with force as the blue marks on her skin began to glow, and despite his own eyes being closed the surge of magic tripped off something within Malin as his eyes also opened, though he couldn't bring himself to stop fucking the elven war hero's tight ass. They both watched as Alleria's skin turned purple, and her continued moans rang with a darker echo behind them. As this intense form of pleasure grew exponentially inside of her, Alleria's mind at one point went utterly blank before she faded alltogether. The last thing she felt was the explosive force with which the pleasure inside of her erupted with purple light and the torrent of arousal that squirted out of her wanting pussy, drenching the archmage's robes and his half-written documents both.

**

Many hours went by before Alleria awoke from her orgasm-induced coma, as she found herself lying on an unknown bed in a dimly lit chamber. Thanking her lucky stars that the bed was empty, she made a valiant attempt at rising to her feet, which failed spectacularly as her legs buckled under her own weight and she again collapsed on the floor. The sounds of her struggle must have been heard on the other side of the door, as it soon enough opened to reveal archmage Malin, now dressed in a similarly designed robe to the earlier one, though much older with faded colors. 

«Aha, you're up at last miss Windrunner,» he said trying to sound like a diplomat, though the smirk on his face at the sight of the naked, helpless high elf ruined any authenticity. After taking in the view of his most recent conquest, a wave of his hands levitated Alleria yet again onto the bed, naked and sore all over. «I must say, many embarassed individuals have made their way to my office during the many years I've had this position, but none of them have impressed me the same way you did last night.»

«Last night?!» Alleria shot up, but slowly slid back down as the ache in her body overpowered her. «How long have I been out?» 

«Oh, a little over a day, I would say? Twenty five, twenty six hours at most, perhaps. You've been sorely missed out there, even the High King graced me with a visit, as according to hearsay you were last spotted entering this very tower.» Malin took the opportunity to sit down on the bed next to Alleria, shamelessly drinking in the sight of her exposed and helpless body.

«Anduin? He didn't see me like this, did he?» The archmage only shook his head, eyes currently passing back and forth between the elf's curvaceous breasts. A minute later he finally spoke.

«Of course not, this part of my job is my most well-guarded secret, as you must be able to comprehend. No, I simply told him you had approached me with a personal inquiry and tasked me with the creation of a portal to somewhere positively remote and away from anyone's actual interests. Apparently content with my explanation, he was off.» A bony hand emerged and began to trace circles around one of Alleria's nipples, sending shivers down her back and producing goose pimples on her arms.

«Thanks, I suppose,» the elf replied, unable to gather enough energy to make the human stop. «Even if you only did it to protect your own interests, at least you did nothing to purposefully fuck me over.» Again, Malin took a while to respond, content with teasing her nipple for the time being.

«You misunderstand me, Windrunner. My loyalties lie with the Alliance, and I have every wish to see us win this war, and I know you may play an integral role in our impending victory. Yesterday was not personal, I trust you know that.» Alleria did not believe a word of what he said about it not being personal, but she trusted him when he professed his loyalty, and therefore also imagined he would have no reason to lie about his conversation with King Anduin.

«Of course,» he said after another pause, at the end of which he moved his hand over to her other nipple and gave it a soft squeeze. «Now you owe me quite the favor...»


End file.
